under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Bonzarus
Bonzarus(ボンザルス Bonzarusu) is a talking, wasp-based Beast Fighter that appeared in Episode 3 of Choudenji Machine Voltes V. Appearance Bonzarus has the appearance of a pink, mechanical wasp with pincher claws for hands, a second pair of arms that are smaller, and two insect-like legs. Biography Prince Heinel scolds three of his sub-ordinates for their failed attempt to destroy Voltes V, but one of them, Katherine Rii, still shows her dedication to the Boazanian. Upon seeing her dedication, Prince Heinel gives her another chance and let’s her lead the next attack. When he asks Katherine which Beast Fighter they have made would be best to fight against Voltes V, Katherine suggests Bonzarus. Later, after the Voltes Team were practicing in their vehicles by Camp Big Falcon, Professor Hamaguchi finds a Beast Fighter on Radar coming its way. Bonzarus ambushes the five pilots and starts attacking them. Bonzarus fights against Kenichi while his Propeller Missiles keep the others occupied. Kenichi quickly learns that Bonzarus is too fast for their vehicles’ computers to keep up on. So Ippei help Kenichi out by firing their attacks at Bonzarus on each side, but the Beast Fighter dodges them which leads their attacks to almost hit each other. When Kenichi dodges Ippei’s attack, it ends up crashing onto the grave of Professor Mitsuyo. While Daijiro and Hiyoshi accuse of Ippei for destroying their mother’s grave on purpose, Bonzarus takes the chance and goes for a killing blow. Fortunately, Megumi sees this on time and uses Lander Concrete on Bonzarus, covering him with cement. Bonzarus launches it’s stinger at Megumi to get back for the attack, but Jangal commands him to retreat before the cement hardens and affects his speed. The next morning, Bonzarus arrives back at Camp Big Falcon, no longer covered with cement. Given orders from Jangal, Bonzarus uses his speed to attack the Voltes Team before they could have a chance to unite. The five pilots try to attack Bonzarus to slow him down, but the Beast Fighter is too fast and manages to dodge each of their attacks. Fortunately, Ippei and Kenichi perform a move similar to the accident from last time where Ippei launches his Bomber Missiles for Bonzarus to dodge and then Kenichi deflects the missiles with his Crew Cutter back at the Beast Fighter, hitting it. This gives the Voltes Team enough time to combine their vehicles into Voltes V. Once Voltes V is formed, Bonzarus sends his Wing Blades out at the super robot, but Voltes V uses the Superelectromagnetic Strings to deflect them. Bonzarus then gets a hold onto Voltes V and sends the super robot down to the ground, where he tries to stab them with his stinger. Voltes V manages to dodge the stinger, then the two fight for a little bit on the ground until Bonzarus pulls Voltes V back up into the sky and and spins with them at a fast speed. The force of the spin was too much for Kenichi to cope with, but then he remembers his Mother’s grave and manages to push through. Struggling with Bonzarus during the spin, Kenichi actives the Sword of Heaven, still within the chest, so the blade can surprise Bonzarus and allow Voltes V to kick the Beast Fighter away. The two continue to fight with Voltes V use the Superelectromagnetic Tops and Bonzarus using his own stinger as a sword. Once Voltes V uses Chain Knuckle to punch through Bonzarus’ body, Kenichi fully summons the Sword of Heaven. After a brief duel with Bonzarus and his stinger, Voltes V rises up and cuts down into Bonzarus’ body through his left shoulder and cuts back up through his right shoulder, performing the V-Slash. Bonzarus screams in agony before his entire body blows up into an explosion, leaving behind the V-slash mark until it fades away. Powers/Abilities Pincher Claws: Bonzarus has a pair of pincher claws in place for hands. Flight: Bonzarus can fly through the air with his four insect-like legs. Speed: Bonzarus is able to fly at a fast speed that no one can keep up with him. Propeller Rockets: From his second pair of insect-like arms, Bonzarus can shoot out rockets with propellers spinning around them. Flamethrower Mouth: Bonzarus can shoot flames from his mouth. Shoulder Missiles: Bonzarus can launch missiles from the top of his shoulder Stinger: Bonzarus can launch its own stinger from it’s abdomen. He can also pull it out to be used as a sword. Mouth Beam: Bonzarus can fire an orange beam straight from his mouth. Wing Blades: Bonzarus’ four insect-like wings can detach from his back and connect to each other to create two flying spinning blades. Trivia *Bonzarus is the first Beast Fighter from Voltes V to be able to speak. **This also shows that he is the first Beast Fighter to show intelligence. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Talking Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Winged Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju